scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Numberblocks and The Werepuppies/Transcript
The episode begins at Otis Goodway's cabin at night time and Ryder and the eight pups known as the PAW Patrol along with Numberblocks 1-20, Sweetie and Arrby are sitting around the campfire enjoying the marshmallows on their sticks) Ryder: Thanks for inviting us over to your cabin once again, Uncle Otis. Otis Goodway: No problem, young Ryder. Rubble: I just love those roasting marshmallows. Numberblock 9: How do you eat those things? They're so soft and squishy. Arrby: Sid Swashbuckle, doesn't like marshmallows when it comes to camping. Rocky: This is fun. Marshall: Mine gets burnt all the time. (Marshall's marshmallow get burnt to a crisp) See what I mean? Chompy: Ooh. If you think that's fun, doesn't anybody heard of the legend of the ten howling werepuppies!?! Tracker: Wa wa... Werepuppies!?! Oy oy oy! Everest: Don't worry, Tracker. They don't exist. It's just a myth. Chompy: Everybody thinks, the wild werepuppy is a myth. But I'm telling ya it ain't no myth. I'll tell you this. Ahem-ahem. (Tells a story) "Every night here at Otis' cabin, ten howling werepuppies descends on the full moon in a water reflection just like this one. Only much bigger and lighter than ever. The ten howling werepuppies are very scary and very strong they could lift every boulder and rock like this one. Then they started howling at the full moon all the way to the top of the high mountain which we are now. (Howls) The legend has it that the werepuppies can change back by a sniff and the scent of sunflowers here at the place called Sunflower Valley. You'll never know when they started to grow tons of sunflowers". Skye: Ten werepuppies!?! Zuma: Impossible, Dude. Chase: Chompy, you know we just saw Rocky's dream of becoming a werepuppy once. Marshall: The last time we saw Rocky turning into a werepuppy he saw a reflection in the water which had a full moon in it. We just don't want it to happen again. Rocky: That's true isn't it? Rubble: Being a werepuppy isn't as easy. It's fun. Everest: Aw who's cares? We got marshmallows on our faces. Tracker: We need to wash em off of our faces. Let's head to the water. Marshall: Let's go! (And the ten PAW Patrol pups went to the water in the lake to wash off the marshmallows off of their furry faces) Numberblocks 4: Wait. What does Chompy Beaver fellow say when the water has a reflection of a full moon? Numberblock 8: Like that. (Points to the ten PAW Patrol pups standing in the water seeing the reflection of the full moon) Ryder: Pups, don't look at the reflection of the full moon too long. Otis Goodway: I'm sure they'll be fine once they don't see the full moon for real. Numberblock 16: I'd hope so. (Rocky's pup badge spins around and zooms in as we cut to where Ryder, and the Numberblocks are getting ready for bed during their campout except for the ten PAW Patrol pups who are at the lake in the water seeing a reflection of a full moon) Ryder: Good night, pups. Numberblock 9: Good night, nice boy with a nice pups. Numberblock 17: Good night, Ryder! Good night indeed. (the ten pups got out of the lake and dry themselves off by shaking their furs and get the water off of them) Rocky: Why do we suddenly feel so strange? Arrby: What's making our shadows move? (They turned around and looked at the full moon) Marshall: Wow! That's the biggest and brightest moon ever. Sweetie: Must be full moon. I've never seen one of those before... (The moment of silences as the pups stared at the full moon too long and the dimensional scream went through their ears instead of their foreheads) Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Sweetie, and Arrby: (Hearts pounding) ....... Numberblock 15: (Woke up) What the? Numberblock 18: (Woke up) Huh? What's going on here? Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Sweetie, and Arrby: (Hearts pounding continues) ... (Undergoes the lycanthropic transformation into werepuppies. They grow extra fur, werepuppy teeth, big, furry tails, and pointy ears and they started to growl) All Ten Werepups: HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!!! Numberblock 10: (Screaming) That Was That? Numberblock 6: (Screams) Werepuppies! Jeffy: Numberblocks I Turned The Ten Pups Into Werepuppies. Numberblock 1: Jeffy!, How Dare You Turned Our Friends Into Werepuppies and Destroyed Sunflower Valley That’s It I’m Calling Mario! Jeffy: Are You Fucking Hugh Football Head With Eleven Blocks! Numberblock 1: How Dare You Call Eleven That I’m Telling Mario To Destroy Your Cat Piano And Thanks To You Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Sweetie, and Arrby are cursed and will be Werepuppies forever! Jeffy: (Crying And Runs Away) Numberblock 13: We Need Someone Super! Numberblock 5: Defiently! (Super Grover Falls To The Ground) Super Grover: It Is I Super Grover! Alphablock Y: Hi Everyone, Why Are You all Sad! Numberblock 5: Our Pup Friends are Werepuppies forever! Super Grover: Well Werepuppies You Say! Numberblock 1: Category:Spoofs Category:Transcripts